The Spencer Hastings Guide To Getting Hitched
by NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: Step One: Plan a wedding for two of your best friends. Step Two: The night before the wedding, get back together with your ex. Step Three: Get engaged right then. Step Four: Confidently decide to plan your own wedding in four hours. Step Five: When that fails, have a panic attack. Step Six: Watch your friends and fiance run around like headless chicken. Step Seven: Get married!


**Thank you so much for deciding to read this story!**

 **PLL isn't mine, if it were.. Emison would be together since season 5, Spaleb would have never happened and Spanna would have the most scenes together.**

* * *

"Yep, that's all of them," Hanna declares gleefully. "That's all the beautiful men we have gathered to perform manual labor. Now I'm just going to sit here and fan myself as I watch them work."

Aria nods in agreement, seemingly in a daze, too involved in the staring process to have any words.

"You did well, Hanna," Mona announces happily, coming to sit next to the two of them on the back porch of Hastings' house and hands them both a martini.

"Aaah," Hanna hums out in bliss as she reclines and takes a sip of her drink, "this is the life! Now that we've gotten ridden of Satan's mistress, nothing can ruin this moment."

"Wait, where's the one with the best biceps?" Mona asks, frowning in disappointment.

"Hello, you're dating my brother," Aria points out, rolling her eyes at Mona who shrugs and responds with, "I may be dating Mike, but I'm not blind, Aria."

"Ah, what the hell, I wanted to ask you the same thing, Hanna! Where is he?!" Aria pouts slightly.

"Where's who?" Emily asks, coming in from the kitchen.

"Toby," all three of them respond sadly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He's not 'allowed,'" Emily makes air quotes around the word, her tone slightly bitter, "to help us anymore. With anything, which I thought loosely meant: no murder cover ups, no finding psychotic long lost family members or searching for kidnapped friends," all three of them snicker at Emily's blase and breezy tone, but she continues anyway, "But apparently, it also includes anything that is related to the wedding, but isn't actually _the_ wedding."

"Yvonne?" Hanna questions her, grimacing a bit.

"Yep."

"But he's in the wedding! How can't he be with us?"

"Well, he'll be here for the wedding and reception, but that's about it. Besides, it's not like he has anything much to do tomorrow, except walk me down the aisle," Emily shrugs, sitting down between Hanna and Mona.

"Tomorrow," Mona echoes, slightly awe struck.

"Yeah," Hanna's face stretches out in a grin, "you'll be married tomorrow. I can't really believe it even now. You're the first of us to be getting married! _Married_!" Hanna squeals, throwing her arms around Emily and engulfing her in a hug.

Over Emily's laugh, Aria calls out teasingly, "It is a bit of a shock, Em, considering the amount of women you've dated!"

Mona and Hanna start laughing but Emily responds seriously, "I don't know if it's a shock, I mean, I am marrying the first and, sometimes I think, the only woman I've ever loved."

They all start to smile like idiots at each other, before something registers in Emily's mind and she snaps, " _That_ is just ridiculous, coming from a girl who's cheated on every boyfriend she's ever had!"

Aria gasps indignantly while Mona and Hanna, looking thoroughly entertained, try their best to egg this fight further, "Hey, you're the one who has kissed the most people here, Fields. Don't turn this on to me!"

"Well, that is kind of true," Emily begins to concede with half a shrug, before exclaiming snidely, "No, Spencer's kissed the most number of people! You can't even get your facts right, Shorty!"

"Meh, whatever," Aria rolls her eyes, "Spencer's not the one getting married first. It's still you, hoe!"

"How am I the hoe?! Hello, I'm the bride-" The rest of Emily's outrage is cut off by the kitchen door opening to bring Alison.

She stands there with a cocked eyebrow, watching all four of them, who start shifting guiltily; her face growing more amused by the moment. "You're all just sitting around?" she gasps dramatically, putting her hands over her heart before asking, although it comes out a bit more like threatening, "Should I call my wedding planner?!"

Four of them shoot up hilariously as though they've been electrocuted and they start speaking at the same time. Although she can't make out what they're saying exactly, she gathers that they're _begging_ her not to.

Alison begins to laugh and it takes her a while to calm down, but when she does she notices all her friends glaring at her which, of course, only causes her to chuckle again. "I'm so going to tell on you," she announces in a sing song voice, a typical DiLaurentis smirk on her face.

Mona shoves Emily towards Alison, muttering, "control your bride!" in her ear.

Those words make Emily beam happily as she bounces over to her fiance and she exclaims like a rather spastic child, "You're my bride, Ali! A bride, who is mine, all mine! You're marrying me!"

Her smirk quickly turns into the special smile she reserves just for Emily and reaches over to chastely kiss the woman. It quickly turns into a not so chaste kiss however when Emily bites down on her bottom lip.

When her hands are knotted desperately in Emily's hair, their bodies pressed together and her brain is melting through her body a few seconds later; she hears somebody (Hanna, of course) let out a wolf whistle and it effectively brings her out of her Emily Fields induced haze. She pulls backs, but rests her forehead against Emily's and smiles coyly against her lips, "that, my dear, is not going to get you out anything."

Emily snickers, her eyes twinkling as she replies, "I don't know about me, but it could get you out of your dress later tonight."

Alison lets out a snort before murmuring, "you're so corny, Emily Fields."

"That is totally why you're marrying me, Alison DiLaurentis," Emily chuckles, pulling Alison's hand so that they're sitting down on the porch with the others, who must have sat down some time during their not so brief make out session.

"Oh yeah," Alison hums in agreement, never breaking eye contact, with that stupid smile still on her face, "that's reason seven thousand six hundred and seventy two."

"There are really that many reasons?" Emily asks shyly, looking down, not being able to meet Alison's eyes.

"Oh my sweet Emily," Alison makes a noise that's a cross between a sigh and a scoff, slowing rubbing circles with her left thumb along the back of Emily's hand, "you really have no idea how much I love you."

They continue to stare at each until Hanna makes a gagging noise and declares to nobody in particular, "That has got to be the single most vomit inducing thing I have ever witnessed."

"Ugh, yes!" Mona agrees, nodding her head emphatically, "you two just ruined my appetite. Go moon over each other in the living room while we stare at shirtless boys lifting those heavy chairs."

"Uh, excuse me," Alison shoots back, narrowing her eyes at her friends as she gets up to make her way into the house, dragging Emily with her, "you losers are just looking, why stop me when I was just about getting to touching part?"

"Hey, don't be mean," Aria exclaims with mock outrage, "my fiance is one of the shirtless men, I can touch if I want."

Just when Mona opens her mouth to say something, they hear a voice that makes their blood run cold. "Just _what the hell_ did you think you all were doing?"

Hanna swears under her breath and then says to Mona from the corner of her mouth, "so many times have I almost died, but never have I been more scared."

Mona lets a tiny snort and whispers back frantically, "I now know how I'm going to die!"

"Well?!" Spencer Hastings snarls out, her hands on her hips and eyes murderous, "Explain. Now."

"Yeah, that's the entire reason I'm out here now, Spence. I'm getting married tomorrow and all three of them are just sitting around, doing nothing? Why'd I pick you guys to help me?" Alison implores theatrically, glaring at her friends as she nudges Emily to stop her from laughing.

"Where is your task sheet? Are you done with all of your tasks?" Spencer asks, in a steely voice; trying to stop herself from giving her friends the lashing out she thought they deserved.

As Aria struggles to answer the question as truthfully as possible – well, not really because none of them knew where the hell the damn stack of paper was; Alison leans closer to Emily, snaking her arms around her waist and allows herself to laugh into Emily's hair. She feels Emily's body trembling even more violently as she tries to stay silent and whispers, "I'm so glad that I picked Spencer to be my maid of honor."

"This is the part I'm going to miss most about being a bride," Emily replies, still laughing at Aria.

"Yes," Alison shoots her a glare and pushes away from Emily, " _that's_ the part you're going to miss the most. Not the excitement that you're going to be married to me or the way you literally turn into a puddle when I introduce you as my fiance."

Emily runs her hands down the sides of Alison's torso and pulls them back into their previous position, chortling merrily, "You know what I meant. But it's so cute, you being this possessive. I love it," she punctuates that statement with a tweak to Alison's nose and kiss to her forehead. "You know Ali, if you were this obvious, we could have been married straight out of college."

"Which means that we still wouldn't be getting married," Ali smirks back with no malice in her voice, referring to Emily still attending Hollis.

Emily gasps, pretending to be affronted and it was her who tries to pull away halfheartedly with Alison firmly holding on, ignoring Spencer's screeches _("What do you mean you lost it?! Can't you do anything right around here?!"_ ) as she replies sounding rather convincingly close to tears, "I was grieving my dead father!"

Alison snickers, this time ignoring Mona's retort ( _"It was twenty seven pages, Spencer! Did you expect us to follow it?! Maybe use it to do some light bed time reading?!"_ ) she asks snidely, "Did you expect to find happiness in alcohol and blondes?"

( _You had thirteen things to do today, Hanna! Just thirteen! How hard is it to follow a goddamn schedule for once in your life?!_ )

"Nope," Emily replied popping the P, an earnest smile forming on her face as she looked at Alison. "I always knew I would find it in you. Turns out I was right too. Nobody can even come close to making me as happy as you do, Ali," she proclaims softly, caressing Alison's beaming face softly and when the other woman leans into her touch it only makes her smile grow, "I mean look at us, we're having a moment right in the middle of a Spencer storm and we can't even hear her anymore."

( _"I'm sorry your highness, please forgive us for wanting to take a break to enjoy the moment! Enjoy the fact that two of our friends are getting married. Pardon us for not acting like your winged monkey slaves!"_ This time it was Hanna doing the bellowing.)

Alison chuckles at this, choosing to respond with a simple, "I love you," before conceding, "It's only because she's not yelling at us, Em." She pauses for a moment, watching the boys make their way over to the screaming match that could possibly turn into a fist fight she thinks, observing the way Spencer's face turned redder than she had ever seen it before.

"I love you too," Emily croons softly before turning to look at Spencer's agitated form. "Oh dear god, I can't have one of my bridesmaid having a black eye."

"I love how you're so confident it's going to be one of _your_ bridesmaids."

"Are you crazy? I don't think either Aria or Hanna could take Spencer right now, especially given the state of her complexion and those vibrating fists."

"Spence, you've got to calm down. Maybe lower the blood pressure," Caleb calls out as they get closer to the arguing group of women.

"I agree with him, Spence," Jason chuckles, "I can't have my one of my sisters having an aneurysm before the wedding of another."

Spencer turns around rapidly, turning her back on her friends (who let out a collective sigh of relief) and happily transfers her black mood on to the shirtless men who were approaching them.

" _You_ ," Spencer spits out, jabbing a finger in Caleb's direction almost violently, "don't tell me what to do," she almost turns toward Jason before directing her gaze back on to Caleb and adds as an afterthought, "Also, shut the hell up."

Hanna and Mona stifle their laughs behind their palms as they look at Caleb's slightly terrified face. "He deserves it," Hanna concedes to Mona with a shrug.

"Totally," Mona agrees, with a laugh, "your boyfriend is terrible at understanding his ex girlfriend. He's also kind of an ass. Are you sure there is nobody else you want to date?"

"Well," Hanna drags out the word, smirking at Mike who comes to stand next to Mona, "maybe if you weren't dating Michelangelo, I'd have a different answer."

"Hanna," Mona whines while Mike starts laughing loudly, "I've been wearing a promise ring for three years now and then you decide to confess your love to me? Ugh, if only you'd have told me before, we'd be married by now," she finishes her monologue with a sniffle and by wiping away a nonexistent tear.

"But hey," Caleb offers, "If you two want to kiss now, I won't mind that."

Spencer's murderous glare makes him drop his suggestive grin almost instantly and he quickly hides his face in Hanna's hair, ignoring the way her body was trembling with laughter. Finally, Spencer rolls her eyes and turns away from Caleb to look at Jason.

"And you, my dear big brother, don't you want Alison's wedding to be perfect? Isn't that we've been working so hard for?!" Staring at Mike and Mona holding hands, Caleb burying her face in Hanna's hair and Ezra's arm around Aria's shoulders, she snaps at all of them now, "I've been putting in a lot of hard work to make sure everything about this wedding is perfect and here you all are just gallivanting around with the people you _love_ ," she spits the last word out like an expletive. She then closes her eyes and tries to take deep, calming breaths.

"That's what this is about! Her being terrifying about this whole thing! It's not her being anal, it's her being single!" Emily whisper yells to Alison. "Well, it's also her being a little anal... It's obviously got to be very hard for her, hanging out with couples that are happily in love.

Alison rolls her eyes at Emily and mutters, "how did it take you _this_ long to understand that?"

"Hey, I've been distracted," Emily murmurs, absently running her hands through Alison's hair, "in case you haven't noticed, I can't think about much else if you're in the same room as me."

"You can't think about anything other than how much you love me anyway. Well that and what you want to do to my naked body," Alison says, smirking saucily at Emily.

"Ugh, you're incorrigible," Emily replies dropping a kiss to her forehead; but moves her eyes from Ali to a sighing Spencer whose face is buried in her hands; that makes it a little easier to not deal with the vivid images Ali's words bring to mind. She looks at her friends who are all staring over Spencer's shoulder, each of them looking a little dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Ali lets out a little triumphant squeal under her breath as she realizes what – or who – exactly everyone else is looking at.

When Spencer finally brings her face out of her hands, she looks up at her friends who appear frozen, rolling her eyes before asking, "Are we going to make a wedding happen by standing around all day?"

"Um, Spencer," Ezra, finally, calls out to her dumbly and points at something behind her.

When she turns around to come face to face with a Toby Cavanaugh, who is holding a box of things, making his way across the yard; she swears that any stress she's had instantly leaves her body.

"Hey," he calls to her, a light smile on his face, "I could hear you all the way to the precinct. Which of these idiots messed up your super organized Emison wedding task sheet?"

"All of them," she replies in an amused voice. At this the others let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

Their source of relief was simple, really: Toby Cavanaugh was here and he just made a _really_ tense and murderous looking Spencer Hastings smile.

* * *

 **That's chapter one! Review and let me know if you liked it.. or didn't? The more details you give me, the more I'd love it! It's so hard writing Emison as a couple when we've never actually seen them as a couple (thanks for that, PLL), but thank heavens for fanfiction and wishful thinking! Should I continue?**


End file.
